Darkness Dawns A New Age
by keemew2
Summary: Long awaited sequel to What Now?, recap inside. Everything returned to normal, right? TK was safe, Kari was safe, Matt was alive...ok, so some of them are having nightmares. It doesn't mean the end of the world. Right?-ch8 up. edits made in a few chapters
1. Of Dreams and Nightmares

k2: I would like to dedicate this update to pappy yokum who, while didn't actually review, did go the extra distance to PM me and ask where the sequel was. Sorry I didn't post it sooner, but four or five reviews off 23 chapters isn't exactly much incentive to revise/rewrite an old story that never got finished. I will need feedback to continue with this. Positive or negative, I dont' care. I need to know what you think about. Thank you.

Mewkit: What was your excuse for not getting it up 3 days ago like you promised pappy?

k2: _We will not go into that right now, thank you very much. It's out now, so please enjoy the story and once again. I apologize for the delay.

MK: Oh! Before we forget, Matt and TK's dad!

k2: Oh, yeah. 'Steve'.

MK: Yeah. The name we alwys get wrong, even in the stupid revision!

k2: Right. It's dave, guys. It will be Dave for the rest of the fic and any possible future stories. That's about it. I think.

MK: Don't forget to review guys! They're our life blood. Literally.

k2: For the benefit of not getting sued: I do not, under any circumstances, own anything what-so-ever that's Digimon related, especially not the show. This entire story is fan based and not used for profit. This goes for every chapter here to fore. Thank you and goodnight.

**111break111**

Recap:

Previously in my Digimon saga, as read in prt 1: 'What Now!?', TK was kidnapped, ripped from the world he knew, by unnatural means. After the appearance of Gennai, Matt and the others discover that TK has been taken to the world of darkness in an over the top attempt to take Kari out of the picture. As such they must first travel to the digital world via the portal at Heighten View Terrace (the monitor portals having been disabled by unknown mens) and make their way to a secondary portal that would lead them to the dark world. It is then that they discover that Kari can feel pain stemming from what is happening to TK and, with both her and Matt in the lead, and with a map given to them by Gennai, they begin their trek to find the dark portal. Along the way they manage to find a cave in which their Digimon friends are hiding, on orders from Gennai to stay until the kids find them. With trouble along the way they manage to make it to their destination, but a little too late as TK has already arrived there himself, changed for the worst. As it turns out he'd been subjected to a painful experiment where dark energy was pumped into his heart and soul, thus changing his base personality to a dark contrast. After kidnapping Kari, nearly killing Matt in the process, TK uses the power of despair to manipulate Kari's mind to his own will; a will that belongs to the Dark Master of the Void.

Meanwhile, a more pessimistic situation is erupting as the parents of each of the children begin to get involved in the current situation, having a meeting of their own after a terrifying dream warning of dark premonitions.

Back in the digital world Matt and the others discover that Gabumon and Gatomon are missing but they know they still have to find Kari and Tk. The missing Digimon, however, discover the existence of a young girl named Misshra with a digimon of her own that knows far too much about the current situation to be a coincidence and, with her in tow, they head back to find the others and arrive just in time for TK and Kari's return. With Kari now under TK's control the two of them begin to create a dark atmosphere sapping the hope from everyone save Matt, Tai and Davis. With more questions then answers received Matt finds that he is the only one who can save Tk, thus saving Kari in the process and a battle held within TK's own soul ensues. Once saved, however, the battle is still not won. Matt is struck down and killed. The mysterious girl returns, offering a way to save 'the bearer of friendship' and requests a volunteer to bind Matt's soul to theirs. A devastated Sora quickly agrees. Another situation arrises as it turns out Matt's soul was bound after the initial blast that killed him and after releasing it Misshra joins Matt and Sora's life essence together. When finished her exhaustion takes over and, with everyone focused on the revived Matt, is taken away by her Digimon after passing out. The digidestined then deconstruct the dark portal and manage to get home, unaware that the battle is still unfinished and that Matt is in more danger then anyone could really know.

**111break111**

Darkness Dawns a New Age

Ch.1-Of Dreams and Nightmares

PG-13

General, Drama

**111break111**

_YAMATTO!_

**Despair.**

_No!_

**It withers within the sole.**

_WATCH OUT!!_

**Memories rather to be forgotten…**

_Not again...!_

…**infesting the psyche...**

_...matt...!_

**...numbing his heart.**

_...don't leave me!_

**The pain one cannot hide...**

_It's my fault._

**...suffers alone within.**

_**Dream a little dream, Golden One?**_

_You! Again?_

**A heart that suffers alone...**

_**Yes, indeed. It's always me.**_

_Why won't you leave me alone!?_

…**withers in isolation.**

_**Why should I?**_

**Madness ensuing the mind.**

_Get out of my head!_

_**Force me.**_

**Stressing the tenuous threads.**

_Argh! What do you want from me?_

_**Silence.**_

**Confusion thwarts caution.**

_Silence?_

_**It awaits you.**_

**Fear eats at his heart.**

…_no...go away!_

_**I will never leave**._

**Crystal purity...**

_**I own you.**_

…**tainted by darkness.**

_NO!_

**Panic encroaches.**

_NO YOU DON'T!!!_

**The nightmare continues.**

_**Your guilt. Your fear.**_

**The shadows one cannot see...**

_**They feed me.**_

**...and the evil within the abyss.**

_I don't care what you say!_

**An effort of defiance.**

_We defeated you once!_

_**You can never truly defeat me.**_

_We'll do it again!_

**The shadows laugh.**

_**Even in silence?**_

**Resolve wanes.**

_**How long has it been?**_

**The truth burns.**

_I will beat you._

_**You can't beat the seed within.**_

**An evil seed.**

_**My seed.**_

_Stop it._

**This seed of evil...**

_**I will always be here.**_

_Stop it!_

**...formless, shapeless...**

_**Day or night. **_

**...a mass of shadows...**

_**Constantly in your thoughts.**_

**...one cannot touch...**

_Get out of my head!_

**...or barely even sense.**

_Please!_

_**Come back, and I'll leave.**_

**He is locked.**

_No._

**Trapped.**

_I know you're lying._

**It beckons.**

_**I can help you.**_

**It clouds the mind.**

_**I can release your guilt.**_

…_stop it..._

**No peace....**

_**I can ease your fears.**_

_Go away!_

**...even in sleep.**

_**Then continue to create me.**_

**111break111**

He ran.

_Why am I running?_

He had to.

_Where am I headed?_

It was coming for him.

_What's after me?_

It was close.

It was familiar.

It was alien.

_I gotta get away!_

He tripped. Fell. Panic hit and he scurried to his feet, running oncer more.

He knew it was imminent, it was only a matter of time before it caught him. He had escaped it's clutches, escaped from the perpetual darkness of a void of no return.

_What did I escape from before?_

The voice echoed around him as he ran. His voice. Unintelligible words. He knew what chased him was death, yet he didn't understand why.

The voice of his inner mind argued with his physical movement. For as he ran what he was truly doing was _watching_ himself run. No one else but himself.

_Where am I going? What's after me?_

Continuous.

_It won't stop! Why won't it stop? Every time! All the time! I don't understand!_

A month since their return. A month of questions unanswered.

Pain. It rippled through his abdomen.

_It hurts!_

_What hurts?_

_It's causing this!_

Unnatural. Unending. Unknown.

_What is this? What is chasing me? What is causing this pain?_

Intense. He doubles over. He curls in. He knows he's done.

_It hurts. It's coming._

A bright flash. A dark blanket. Light and dark dance around him. It envelops him. A burning sensation. He screams. Agony.

_It hurts! Stop it please!_

The pain came from inside. He felt ripped. He convulsed.

He screamed.

**111break111**

Taichi Kamiya stared around himself, confused and more then a little apprehensive. He was alone. It was dark. And it was cavernous.

"Hello-o-o-o-o?" His voice echoed out. "Is anyone here but me-e-e-e-e?"

He received no answer for his trouble.

_Great._ He thought glumly.

"Hello."

A small voice forced Tai's heart to jump clear out of his chest and nearly out of his mouth as it caught in his throat. He whirled around to see a small dark haired girl starring at him with dull grey eyes that appeared slightly glazed over. On her shoulder was what he could swear was a Digimon that looked almost exactly like demidevimon; aside from the fact that it was black with large pink eyes. And no enlarged canines. Basically, it was cuter. In the girls hands was a bright pink ball with a peace symbol painted on it.

"Who are you?" Tai asked gently, "Do you know where I am?"

"Your dreaming!" She replied enthusiastically, a bright smile lighting up her pleasant face. "Will you play with me?"

"Er…dreaming?"

"Yep!" The smile never faltered from her face. "I like to play ball, what do you like to play?"

"Football." Tai replied uneasily.

"Football?" She tilted her head to the side. "I prefer baseball. Football is a violent sport that epitomizes the brutality of society."

Tai looked at the girl dumbly for a second before shaking his head and saying, "What?"

"Football is violent by nature, it's tactics involve taking the opponent and potentially injuring said opponent as well as yourself. People use this as 'entertainment' even encourage the players to-."

"Woah, woah,woah!" Tai interrupted her hastily and rubbed his head. "Aren't you a little young to be talking like that?" she couldn't be more then 6 years old. "And what's this about taking the other team out? I kick the ball and _avoid_ the other team."

"Kick ball?" She tilted her head to the other side.

"Yeah." he began, talking slowly. "I can even bounce it on my knee and off my head. " He hoped he wasn't patronizing her.

Her eyes widened with sudden understanding and she squealed, "Oh! You mean _soccer_!"

"You're not Japanese, are you?"  
"Nope!" She giggled, "I'm from America!" She giggled again, "I forgot you call it differently. Soccer is fun!"

"Yeah." Tai smiled a little. "It is." Frowning, her furrowed his brow asked, "Who are you? And why are you in my dream?"

"Because I called you," she giggled enthusiastically. "Let's play!"

She tossed the ball to the ground and Tai watched as the world suddenly began to run in slow motion. The ball fell to the ground and bounced up towards him. He reached out to catch it and upon impact his world exploded into light. A melodious voice, reminiscent of the little girl, filled his mind.

"Light banishes the darkness, so she will never fall to it's power. Hope counters despair, but both are equal shares. His inner war may well lead to desolation unless Kindness steps in. Despair's manifestation will lead Light to destruction if Darkness destroys Hope."

Tai's mind was numb as all he could do was listen.

"Life is to death as light is to dark, but the shares are as equal as that of hope and despair. Choose wisely the actions you make, for every step is part of a trinity. Life, Death, and Rebirth. So long as Life holds over Death Rebirth is always possible. But if death were to reign, then rebirth would die.

As Time slowly watches the seconds pass by, Destiny forever relates the truth of a future that cannot be told."

When the light died down again Tai found himself holding the ball in his hands, the little girl was jumping around, skipping like nothing had happened at all.

And then Tai's eyes opened to the darkness of his own room.

**111break111**

Her footsteps echoed against the stone walls as She walked through the cavernous hallway. Her movements were slow and careful. Her brown eyes shifted side to side. Her muscles tense. She didn't want to draw attention to herself in this alien darkness. A darkness that seemed to swallow her whole and shadows that seemed to claw at her. She was afraid, that much was true. But more than that. She was puzzled. Confused. Uncertain. She didn't understand what was going on or why she was there. She didn't even know _where_ she was.

_Why is it so dark?_ A chill ran through her. _What world am I in?_

A light in the distance caught her eye. It started out a tiny spec, but slowly began to swell. She hesitated, uncertain. The light could mean any number of things, many of which were not good. But standing around did nothing for or against her plight. Swallowing her rising fear, the girl slowly began to approach the luminous swell. It seemed to take forever to reach. It seemed like the further she walked the the slower the glow grew. After what seemed like forever she began ti relax a little; the light began to form a window. She felt relieved. She quickened her step and rushed toward what she hoped was daylight and a clue as to where she was.

Cool wind blew on her face when she stuck her head through the portal. A welcome relief to the stifling air she had just departed. If her tawny hair hadn't been pulled into two half ponytails, each one laying just behind her ear and landing a ½ inch below her shoulders, it would be stuck to her neck. As it was, her white bangs, framing her face, did a good job of sticking to her forehead and her cheeks instead.

She let out a low whistle when her brown eyes scanned the land below. The vastness of the plain was near limitless. Twisted trees surrounded the area where she stood, creating a barrier of ominous wood that separated her from the rest of the landscape. The sky was dark, almost as black as death. It almost seemed as if it sucked the light out rather then letting it shine. And maybe it was, fore the light that lead her to the window had disappeared the moment she had reached it.

That itself was good reason to find the first way out. Which proved to be a problem as she had received no clue as to where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked herself in a soft voice.

"The future. Where else?"

The girl spun wildly, her heart leaping to her throat. The familiar female form, dressed in a brown body forming dress, made her stomach twist into knots. As she began to walk forward the thigh high slits in her dress revealed a lighter shade of brown leggings.

"Artemon?" The was in disbelief.

"Quite observant, my old friend."

"But...but that's impossible!" even as she said it she couldn't explain it any other way. She was the same Artemon she'd always been. From the waist length brown hair with a piece of beaded jewelry braided in, to the silver eyes staring with malicious intent.

_Wait. Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Impossible or not, Amanda, it does not matter. I will be the last thing you ever see again."

"What?"

Without answering the smirking brunette lunged forward, pushing the girl out the window.

"NO!" she cried as she felt the stone sliding from her legs. She watched, horro struck, as the window got further and further out of reach. And then instinct took over from there as her body twisted itself around until she was facing the ground, the distance getting closer to her every minute, every second, and just as she was to collide with the ground, everything went white in front of her.

When finally the white cleared what she saw was a world of black shadows once more.

And then, quietly, she heard another voice.

"Dreams are premonitions, Of a future that might be true, A future that will not end, A future that will not last."

"Destiny?" the girl, Amanda, called out, confusion eating away at her mind. "Is that you?"

The voice came out again, stronger this time.

"Destiny has changed. Where once three were gone, now two must go. The third must stay to find their path." It was a soft child's voice, but it continued it grow and almost seemed to resonate. "The dream sent must now change as life's endless waltz forms knew paths. The fourth must lend a hand if plans are to succeed. A fifth enters the realms of darkness and dances the dance of death." All things come to head as the past threatens to repeat."

"Destiny?" Amanda asked again, tired now. "Please, I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"Amanda," the voice had changed again. Back into the soft child's voice from before, "do you want to play with me?"

Footsteps called attention to the shadows and Amanda watched as a small form stepped forward. A little girl of about 6 years. She looked as if nothing had happened at all, as if the mysterious voice was nothing more then the imagination of Amanda. She held a small ball in her hands and a black little creature with large pink eyes clung on her shoulder.

"No Destiny." Amanda replied firmly, "I don't have time to play. I have to go now."

"Go where?" The child asked pleasantly.

"I'm not sure. To find someone, I think."

"The path to destiny will appear before you. Open your eyes and your path is clear. Open your heart and your destination is there."

Amanda turned to look at the little girl, but she was gone. Unnerved, she looked around. "Destiny?"

"Wake up."

Amanda awoke in her room.

**111break111**

_Hikari._

She ran.

_Hikari._

She knew that voice.

_Hikari._

The sound of waves crashing in the distance echoed in her ears.

_Hikari._

She knew the shadows were getting closer.

_Hikari._

"No! No!" she cried as she ran. "Go away!"

_Hikari. Come back to us._

"GO AWAY!" She cried, covering her ears.

The ground opened up below her and she fell, screaming, into a chasm. When she landed she looked around fearfully. She was terrified. Something was with her, she knew it was. Murmured words buzzed in her ears. It was all so familiar to her, yet so foreign as well. This wasn't right. This wasn't her. This was something, someone else. Kari hugged herself and thought of TK. She wanted TK.

_TK_

She looked up in alarm. "TK! WHERE ARE YOU!?" _This isn't right. Where is he? Why isn't he here?_ "TK! TEEEEEEEE-KA-"

She stopped. TK was only a few feet away. He lay on the ground, curled in on himself. Kari tried to approach, but she felt resistance. An invisible barrier stood in her way. She called to him, "TK!" he did not answer. "TK! TK!" She began to beat against the solid air. "TK! TK!" _This isn't right! This isn't supposed to be happening! Why is it him? Why isn't it me?_ "TK! TK WAKE UP! IT ISN'T REAL! IT'S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP TK, WAKE UP! TEEEEEEEEE-KAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

She awoke with a start.

**111break111**

Sora sat against the blossoming sakura's with a contented sigh. A soft chuckled beside her drew her attention. Matt sat cross legged on the grass beside her, his guitar in his hands. She smiled and reached out her hand. Matt smiled back and began to fade away.

"Matt!" Sora stood quickly. The sky darkened and blossoms began to wither. The tree itself blackened and twisted. "Matt!" Sora called again. A blue spark whizzed past her and she whirled around to follow it's trail. It was running. It was scared. She looked around for the source of it's fear and saw a small dark cloud drifting by. As it passed Sora felt a cold chill pass through her and she hugged herself tight.

"Sora!"

She looked up to see Matt running towards her. "Sora!" The haze around him grew thicker.

"Matt!" She hurried to meet up with him, but the closer she got the further away he seemed to go. And then he stopped, clutching his abdomen.

"Matt!" the haze grew thicker still. Matt cried out in pain.

"MATT!"

The haze became a cloud, enveloping Matt's entire form.

**111break111**

k2:Like it?m Hate it?

MK: Let us know either way!

k2: I will _try_ to get the next one up soonish.

MK: Ciao!


	2. When They Awake

keemew2: First off, I am So sorry for the late update. This should have been posted three days after the first.

Mewkit: She procrastinated

keemew2: That's not true! _ Well, okay so it's kinda true. But I had other things to deal with too. I was really gonna work on it this last Monday, or should I be putting it as the Monday before last?

Mewkit: Either way, it was the 12th.

keemew2: Right. Anyway, I was gonna post it last week for sure. But then my aunt died. True story,no joke. so I've been dealing with that.

Mewkit: This was also supposed to be posted two days ago (as promised to Pappy Yokum), but she got to talking with a friend one day and forgot to do it, then distracted too much the next.

keemew2: Will you just shut up please?

Mewkit: (smiles)

keemew2: Man, I'm annoying. Anyway, I have one last thing to say. The digimon in Tai's dream is supposed to look like Demi_Vmonm_, not Demi_devimon_. That is all.

Mewkit: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**111break111**

Darkness Dawns a New Age  
Ch.1 pt2-When they wake  
PG-13  
General, Drama

**111break111**

TK awoke with a start, his blue eyes wide with fear. He lay tangled in his sheets; his breath fell heavily. He grasped his face with his right hand, trying to calm down. Sweat trickled down his neck and his hair stuck to his skin. His right hand moved to run through his hair.

A chilling voice echoed in the back of his mind. _**You create me.**_

The familiar feel of his best friend prodding for an answer came to mind. Almost without thinking he started to answer.

_**Hikari Yagami.**_

_NO!!!_

TK flinched. Closed his eyes. _I won't lead her to you. Not again._

Slowly disentangling himself from his sheets, he wrapped the fabric around himself and tried to ignore the persistant calling of the Light as well as the lingering laughter ringing in his ears.

**111break111**

Sora sprung forward in her bed, dream hazed eyes searching the gloom for something that wasn't there. Something wasn't right. She rubbed her eyes, blinking the sleep away. In the back of her mind panic trickled through her thoughts.

"It's getting worse." She shivered against it and closed her eyes. She probed along the panic and flinched away as a burst of agony slapped her in the face. Wrapping her arms around herself, she pushed through the pain and reached out to the blue spark shivering in the dark. She sent a calm torrent towards it, trying to beat back the fear and pain. It was a struggle. She had to try.

_Wake up!_ she pushed a little harder. Her head began to ache. _Wake up!_

White light spearheaded an onslaught of pain. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped with shock. The panic eased. Without a second thought she grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand.

**111break111**

_Wake up!_

Matt awoke to his fathers rough hands shaking him. A searing pain to his cheek brought his mind back in full and he looked around, gasping for breath. His lungs burned and his throat felt raw. He knew he'd been screaming.

"Matt, it's OK." his father coaxed. "You're OK, now. Your awake."

Matt groaned and clutched his abdomen. Dave Ishida stared at his son with concern. He'd heard about what had happened in the digital world.

"I'm OK." Matt replied horsely. A familiar phrase. The same phrase he'd used last night. And the night before that. a familiar phrase to match a familiar situation. Frighteningly familiar. With the same frighteningly familiar sensation of pain that seemed to have become routine in the dead of the night.

"Do you remember anything?" A familiar question.

"No." A familiar answer. Matt shook his head in frustration. As usual, he hardly remembered the contents of his dream. The vagueness of the vision filled his mind, but the precise detail twisted and turned as if hiding from site.

And night after night he sat in silence, fishing for answers that refused to reveal themselves.

Matt's nightstand began to vibrate. Dave picked the cell phone up and answered it.

"Sora?" He answered. He paused, then nodded. "Yeah, he's fine now. Hold on." Dave handed the phone to his son.

"I'm fine now. Thanks."

* "Matt, I had that feeling again. Something isn't right."*

"I know. But I've been to see a doctor and theres nothing wrong with me."

* "Matt," * he could here fear in her voice, * I think something is attacking you. Like that thing in the digital world when we were younger. That weird black cloud that tried drown me in me in my own self doubt. Remember?"

Matt remembered. It had attacked him first. It had left him feeling empty and alone. He shivered at the memory. "We're not in the digital world, Sora. I don't think something like that can exist here."

* Somethings attacking you, I don't care what you think! The worse your night terrors get, the more vivid my dreams get. And the more vivid they are, the more that feeling gets worse. Something isn't right Matt and we have to find out what. We have to find that girl. We have to get some answers." *

Matt sighed and glanced at his father who was toying with a lighter in his hand. Matt knew how much this was bothering him and knew that he was worried about Matt's mother. The two of them had opted not to tell her about this; she had enough to deal with in regards to TK. Between his dad and Sora there was no end to the concern. To appease them both Matt made a decision. "Alright. We'll talk to Tai tomorrow and go from there. Alright?"

* "Agreed." *

Dave Ishida, having guessed what Matt meant, felt a tinge of relief.

**111break111**

Tai stared at his ceiling for a good 5 minutes. That was probably the strangest dream he'd ever had. Yet, at the same time he couldn't bring himself to believe it was dream.

_'Who was that girl?'_ he questioned. There was no doubt in his mind, something about her just seemed _real_. And she had a digimon. Granted, lots of kids had Digimon now, but still.... _'I thought we met all the American Digidestined.'_

Tai rolled onto his side. His alarm said 5 am. He wondered if Matt was a awake. He kind of hoped not. _If he;'s awake, it's because of those nightmares.'_

Tai frowned. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of his bed. _Matt isnt the only one acting strange either._ Everyone had noticed TK's withdrawl. Most of them chalked it up to him feeling guilty about what happened to Matt and Kari.

_First Matt's nightmares, then TK avoiding us, and now this dream. I bet they're all connected somehow. But what?'_

**111break111**

Kari, still laying in bed, swallowed down a forming lump. Slowly sitting up, she pulled her knee in to wrap her arms around. _TK?_

No answer. The emotional link she shared with him was the only response shed been getting for over a week now. He avoided her at school, he refused to walk with Cody and Yolie, and he wasn't even talking to Matt of all people! Kari could feel something bothering him. An underlying guilt, but fear as well. Fear of what, she didn't understand. She knew he was having nightmares (and who wouldn't after what he'd been through?), but she didn't know what they were. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't confide in her. They were supposed to be best friends. They always confided in each other. TK had always been here for her, why couldn't he let her be there for him?

She tried again, _TK. TK, please. I know something is bothering you, let me help! TK, why won't you answer me?_

Still nothing.

Irritation grew inside of Kari. This was getting ridiculous. She didn't care what was wrong with, she was going to confront him. She had to. For his own sake.

**111break111**

keemew2: Aaand it's done! Sorry for the wait. I promise the next one will be out by next Saturday, I promise!

Mewkit: We hope.

keemew2: Shut it!


	3. Discussing Takeru

~keemew2: YAY! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! AFTER WEEKS OF DISTRACTION AND WRITTERS BLOCK AND MISHAPS I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER TWO THE MISSING CHAPTER FINISHED!

Mewkit: She's very excited about this.

~k2: I hope I didn't get too OOC on you. I wasn't entirely sure how our mature, level headed Takeru would respond to this kind of problem.

Mewkit: Especially because of his attribute. We're trying to make sure he hasn't given up, but the fact that he thinks he can't involve the others makes it hard.

~k2: As you've no doubt noticed we have decided to go with the casts Japanese names instead of their English ones.

Mewkit: The English ones just don't sound right coming from Japan. Just be glad we didn't add the Japanese suffix's at the end of their names.

~k2: OK, this next thing is very, _very,_ important to understand. When Daisuke has his flashback it's going to be similar to Takeru's dream in the first chapter.

Mewkit: Meaning there are two different fonts.

~k2: Right. Bold and italic. The bold part is Daisuke's narration of the flashback, the part that he tells Hikari and Ken

Mewkit: The italic part is what actually happened in the flashback. We tried to make it so they could be read separately, this way Hikari and Benji would get half the story while you guys get the whole story.

~k2: Exactly. So, without further ado, happy reading!

Darkness Dawns a New Age

Ch.2-Discussing Takeru

PG

General, Drama

**111break111**

"I don't know, Daisuke," Ken Ichijouji shook his head. "I can see a lot of bad things happening."

Daisuke Motamiya frowned. "Aww, come on Ken! It'll be fun, I promise!"

Ken considered this for a moment but stopped when he spotted a familiar girl walking down the other side of the street. "Hey, it's Hikari."

Daisuke quickly looked across the street and sure enough, Hikari Kamiya, the object of his affection, was walking down the street looking deep in thought.

"HEY HIKARI!" Daisuke waved his hand in the air enthusiastically but Hikari didn't seem to hear him. Unperturbed, he shouted again. "HIKARI!" This time she stopped. She looked around herself, but not across the street. Not even thinking twice, Daisuke immediately ran across the street, forcing on coming traffic to halt in their tracks. Ken palmed his face and shook his head, but followed after anyway. At Daisuke's third call Hikari looked around sharply, obviously startled.

"Daisuke! And Ken"

"Hey, Hikari! Sorry if I startled ya." He was all grins as he stood with his hand behind his head.

Hikari let out a small breath. "It's ok. What are you two doing today?

"Well, I came by to visit Miyako," Ken began, "but bumped into Daisuke a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I was trying to convince him to stay the night with me. His benefit would be that he could see Miyako again in no time tomorrow. Mine would be that I have company while my sister has her own sleepover."

"You just want to spread the misery." Ken stated "Instead of just torturing you, I'd be victimized as well."

Daisuke dropped his arms and lowered his head. "My sister loves to make me miserable."

"And vice versa." Hikari replied with a ghost of a smile. She looked off a little to the right. Miyako's, and Takeru's, apartments were close by and the place where her concerns lay. Then her brow furrowed and she looked at Daisuke who had little reason to be there. "I'm surprised to see you so close to Takeru's apartments. What are you up to today?"

"Who me?" Daisuke asked quickly. He pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Oh, nothing! Just out for a walk and all that!" He rubbed the back of his head with a huge smile, "You know how much I like exercise, right? Decided to take a different direction, that's all!" he laughed. Ken looked at him suspiciously.

"What about you?" Daisuke asked, "Going to see Takeru?"

Hikari nodded her head, "Yes."

"Has he gotten any better?" Ken asked

Shaking her head Hikari replied, "I'm not sure. Truthfully, I haven't seen him in a few days. He hasn't been at school."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head and looked away from Hikari. Ken, noticing this, furrowed his brow. Hikari didn't seem to notice, however. It was obvious that she was troubled.

"Are _you_ ok?" Ken asked her, "Is something wrong?"

Hikari considered his question. She knew that everyone was aware of Takeru's recent behavior and knew they were all worried. Takeru had went through a lot and did some pretty bad things. It was understandable he was having a hard time dealing with it. But Hikari had a suspicion about this, one she wasn't completely sure about. But the dream she'd had... Perhaps if she told Ken and Daisuke, they could help get Takeru to open up. If anything, it was at least worth a shot. Besides, she'd already resolved to tell somebody anyway.

"I'm worried about him." she stated, "I know something is wrong with him. And not just because he's having problems dealing with himself and what happened either. But since he refuses to talk to anyone I don't know what to do to help him."

"What about that weird mind link you guys have? " Daisuke asked

Hikari grimaced. "That's...complicated. Takeru is very resistant to it and it's weak over long distances. We din;t have the same link as Sora and Yamato. Besides, I can't just invade his mind, even if I knew how. His thoughts and feelings are private and it would be a betrayal of trust to force myself in."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sure if he really thought things were important, though, he'd talk to someone, ya know? I think it's just an after effect of what happened; he'll get out of this funk sooner or later."

Hikari felt a rise in irritation at Daisuke's lack of regard towards Takeru. However, Ken, knowing full well that wasn't how Daisuke really felt, frowned.

"It's more then that," Hikari insisted. "I'm sure of it,"

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably. "He did go through a lot. He's probably just working out some personal demons and doesn't want to bother anyone with it."

It surprised Hikari that Daisuke kept defending Takeru's choices. This really disturbed her. It wasn't just a lack of regard, it was more like Daisuke was either in denial. Or it was the first one and he just didn't care.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself before replying. "Look. Something more is wrong with Takeru. I know there is. It started a few weeks ago, shortly after we came back. He seemed withdrawn, but in a normal way. I expected a reaction like that for the same reasons you're giving me now. But then... he had a nightmare." Hikari hugged herself. "I felt it. I woke up in a cold sweat. I was terrified and didn't know why. Then I felt a seed of regret creeping it's way through me and I realized it was Takeru. I tried to get a hold of him, but he didn't want to talk about it." She closed her eyes and turned her head down and to the side. "That's when he started to drift away." She felt cold. The memory of Takeru's nightmares, her nightmares... She shivered. A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ken giving her worried eyes. Slightly comforted, she continued.

"The nightmares began to get more frequent after that. Now he has them almost every night. I _know_ they're not normal nightmares." She shook her head, "The worst part is, he has them during the day too."

Daisuke scuffed the ground with his foot. Hikari and Ken were oblivious to this.

"The other day," Kari began again, "I tried to talk to Takeru at school. I almost thought he was going to give in and talk, but a sudden sense of urgency came over him and he jerked away from me." Her right arm fell to rest at her side. "That was the last time I saw him; though I did feel a lot of negative emotions from where he was. A bit of panic as well. I wanted to go to him, but something held me back. I think it may have been Takeru's desire for me to stay away."

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck. Hikari noticed the movement. He had an uncertain look on his face, slightly indecisive.

"Daisuke?" she asked "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." he grinned halfheartedly. "Just thinking it through it, is all."

"Daisuke," Ken spoke up, "do you know something we don't know."

Daisuke froze. Ken peered at him. Hikari furrowed her brow.

"Heheh." Daisuke's grin faltered. "W-what makes you think I know something?"

"Because you're lousy at hiding it," Ken stated. "What do you know?"

Daisuke scuffed his foot again, thinking. He wasn't gonna go out and say it, but he really was worried about Takeru and for good reason. Takeru _was_ suffering, but not for the reason the others thought. Daisuke himself found out by accident and he wasn't entirely sure how much he should tell them. He felt like he had a trust and he owed it to Takeru to keep quiet about this. But at the same time, he wasn't sure if Takeru could hold out for that long.

Rubbing the back of his head he gave a small shrug and replied awkwardly "I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

"About what?" the urgency in Hikari's voice cut into Daisuke. He looked from her, to Ken, then back to her. He felt cornered.

"Daisuke, this is important." Ken stated, "We have to know if something is seriously wrong with Takeru or not. You _know_ that, right?"

"It's complicated!" Daisuke countered, irritated. He knew _exactly_ how important this was and that was exactly the reason why he was having a hard time deciding. He wasn't stupid, after all. How could Ken think like that?

"Look." Daisuke stated, "I don't really know how to explain it, okay?" he clenched his fists, grit his teeth and made a noise of frustration. This wasn't going well. He knew this would happen if he ran into Hikari. Just what was he supposed to do now? Break his promise and tell the truth?

_The truth. _He murmured silently _But not the _whole_ truth._

Letting out a resigned breath, he looked at Hikari again. "Takeru does need help. That much is true. But he doesn't want you or any of the others to get involved. _Especially_ you."

Hikari looked stricken. "Why?"

Daisuke considered her question. He knew he had to choose his words correctly. Perhaps giving them an outline of what he knew would suffice for now. He knew they would want more, but he had to be careful.

_Keep it simple. Take things in stride and stick with the half truth._ _I'll tell_ _them_ how _I_ _found out instead of_ what_ I found out and go from there._

He raised his right right hand to his shoulder line, balled his fist, and took a breath (A/N: this action is better animated) and began, "The other day, when you tired to talk to Takeru in the hallway, I saw what happened. It really ticked me off the way he was treating you and I wanted to let him know that! So I followed him."

Hikari frowned, remembering the incident. "Is that why you were late for class?"

"Basically," Daisuke replied. He thought back to his own incident; the memory came back easily. It wasn't something quickly forgotten.

_**((flashback))**_

**I followed him to into the bathroom. I thought it was perfect; better to fight in there instead of the halls, ya know? I knew that would happen the moment I started yelling at him.**

_Daisuke gave the restroom a cursory glance before he spotted Takeru sitting against the far wall. His knees were pulled to his chest and his face buried in his arms. Daisuke didn't question the position..._

**The thing is, when I went in I saw him kinda slumped against the wall with his head in his arms. I figured he was just feeling bad about what he said to you and was moping. That is, until I tried to get his attention, anyway.**

"_Yo, Takeru" Daisuke threw, "What's up with you lately?"_

_No answer._

**Ya see, I thought he was ignoring me because he just sat there.**

"_Hey, I'm talking to you!" Daisuke growled._

_Still no answer._

**The thought of being ignored really made me mad. It didn't even occur to me that he wasn't even aware I was there. ~::sigh::~ I shoulda paid more attention. I wouldn't have done what I did.**

_Daisuke stalked forward irritably, oblivious to the words Takeru was muttering to himself._

**I...shoved his shoulder into the wall.**

"_Get up!"_

**And kinda... startled him, heheheh.^_^;**

_With a cry of alarm Takeru jumped up, his head connecting with Daisuke' chin and knocking him over. Takeru fell to the ground himself, clutching his head._

**Don't give me that look! Trust me, I was sorry I did it!**

"_Dude!" Daisuke cried as he massaged his jaw, "What is _up_ with you!"_

_Takeru looked around with wide eyes before staring at Daisuke. When he realized the two of them were alone he let out an unsteady breath. "What do you want Daisuke?"_

**I mean, even I can tell somethings wrong when a person freaks out over a little shove. Boy, did he freak out. Practically freaked _me_ out.**

_Daisuke glared at the blond, but some of his steam had leaked out. "What was that about?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing my butt!" Daisuke shot, "You were about to run for your life!"_

"_What do you expect?" Takeru countered as he stood, "You startled me!"_

**Wanna know what happened when I asked him about it? He tried to act like nothing was wrong! Can you believe that?**

"_Startled you!" Daisuke didn't buy that. Takeru's reaction was much worse then mere startlement. "What were you doing anyway? You didn't even notice I came in, did you?"_

"_Nothing," Takeru repeated. "It's none of your business. I gotta go."_

**He wanted to take off after that too, but I figured this had to do with whats been bugging him lately. I wasn't about to just let 'im go.**

_Takeru_ _tried to brush past Daisuke, but the brunette grabbed his arm. "What's wrong with you lately?"_

_Takeru winced. "Let go."_

**I...grabbed his arm. I expected him to fight me, but...ngh.**

_Daisuke's brow furrowed. Takeru stayed where he was What's more, his arm felt very thin beneath Davis' hand. Davis looked up and took a really good look at Takeru's face. It was slightly gaunt and paler then usual. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked haggard._

**Since Takeru's been avoiding everyone, I didn't know how bad he was. It's like he hasn't been eating or something. He looked awful and exhausted. I couldn't believe my eyes.**

"_What happened to you?"_

_Takeru narrowed his eyes. "Nothing 'happened' to me Daisuke, I just haven't been feeling well. Now let go."_

**I don't think he had the energy to pull out of my grip even though wanted me to let go. Yeah right.**

"_No." There was finality in Daisuke voice._

**I demanded to know what was going on instead.**

"_Tell me what's going on with you! This is getting ridiculous!_

**I mean, it's frustrating, ya know? He wasn't acting himself!**

"_You avoid Iori and _Myako_, you duck out on Hikari, you've been isolating yourself from everyone and from the looks of you, you've been starving yourself!"_

**So I called him on it...,**

_Daisuke released Takeru's arm and stepped back._

**...gave him a lecture. **

"_Look. If you're having problems dealing with what happened to you then you need to talk to us about it."_

**I wanted him to understand.**

"_But if this is just because you're trying to protect Hikari, I gotta tell you, your not doing a very good job."_

**Unfortunately Takeru didn't really feel like cooperating with me.**

"_It's not like that." Takeru rubbed his arm. "And I'm not starving myself."_

"_Then tell us whats going on."_

_Takeru closed his eyes tight and looked away, "I can't!"_

**Needless to say, we argued about it.**

"_Yes you can!" Daisuke shouted in irritation, "Hikari's worried about you and you don't even seem to care!"_

_Takeru rounded on Daisuke "You have no idea how I feel!"_

"_Then give me an idea!"_

"_You can't possibly understand!"_

"_Then help me understand!"_

_Takeru grabbed at his head, "I can't!"_

**I thought Takeru was loosing sight of things; of what he stood for.**

"_Why! Why can't I help you! Are you just giving up! Are you just gonna let that light you talk about die!_

_Takeru froze and glanced at Daisuke._

"_What happened to that philosophy of yours?"Takeru straightened and lowered his hands, an unreadable look on his haggard face. Daisuke continued, "Aren't you supposed to be a beacon? You once said that hope is the light that shines through the darkness. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"_

**But that...kinda made him mad.**

_Takeru clenched his fists and rounded on Daisuke. "You know **nothing** about me! Don't go assuming you know what's going on!"_

**He started to yell at me. Then something bad happened.**

"_You have no right to lecture me about this! I-argh!" Takeru suddenly clutched his head again and stumbled back._

**I didn't really know what was going on. He acted like he was in pain, grabbing at his head and crying out.**

_Daisuke stepped forward in concern. "Takeru?"_

**I didn't know what to think; didn't know what to do.**

"_Stop it!" Takeru breathed. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"_

**And then he started freaking me out! He was yelling to be left alone, but he wasn't talking to me. It was like he was talking to something in his head or something.**

"_Takeru, man. Whats goin' on?"_

"_I don't know!" Takeru shouted. "I can't talk about it! I can't!" There was desperation in his voice. "I try! I really do but I can't-." Takeru cut himself off, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks. Daisuke stared, slightly scared by what he was seeing._

**I dunno, I thought maybe he was having a mental breakdown.**

_Takeru, still clutching his head, fell to his knees. "...can't voice it...can't...**say** it." He lowered his hands to the floor, his breathing shaky. When he spoke, it was quiet. Pained. "I'm tired."_

**The more I saw him freak out the more confused I got.**

_Daisuke knelt next to Takeru and placed his hand on the others shoulder. Takeru was shaking._

"_Takeru, come on. You're really starting to scare me."_

**He kept repeating the same thing over and over. It was obvious his head was killing him.**

"_I can't." Takeru repeated. One hand moved to his head, cupping it. "It hurts...like a spike driving through..."_

**And then, something he said made me think and it occurred to me.**

"_...stopping me." _

_In a moment of insight Daisuke stared at Takeru in a mixture fear and concern. He couldn't help pulling back a little. If he was right, they could **all** be in danger._

**Maybe he _was_ having a breakdown. And maybe..._something_ was causing it. Something related to what happened to him.**

"_Takeru." Daisuke began slowly. "Are you still linked with that...**thing**? Can it...hear this conversation?" Daisuke swallowed. "Can it still...**control** you?"_

**I'm not trying to jump to conclusions or anything, but I couldn't help wondering about it.**

_Takeru stared at the floor in horror at the thought. His hands tightened into fists. "...no..." he shook his head and grit his teeth. His slammed both fists into the floor and clenched his eyes, "I...I...I don't know!" He looked up and stared at Daisuke with eyes that were nothing short of exhausted, pained, and frightened. "He's gone! I know he is! But...**not**!" Takeru winced and his other hand flew to his head. That had been the most he'd ever been able to say about this, Daisuke realized. It had been a struggle just to get that much out and guilt nudged the back of his mind. At the same time, though, he was thinking through what Takeru had managed to say only to be startled by what the blond said next._

"_It...it's not...it's not...real! My head! It's in my head! The visions...voices...calling me...calling...won't stop...!"_

**We all know I'm not the best at figuring things out, but I think I got a good idea about what's wrong with him.**

"_it's gotta be that...**thing**." Daisuke murmured. "It's not completely gone."_

**I tried calming him down enough to talk to about it.**

_Daisuke shifted so he was kneeling in front of Takeru and he placed both hands on his shoulders gently. "What happened to you, it was really messed up. And it messed **you**_ _up. What Yamatto did to free you, I think it missed something."_

**It wasn't that easy to do.**

"_Daisuke..." Takeru, still shaking, had his arms wrapped around his chest. "I see it, Daisuke. Everyday..., when I want to say something...when I go near someone...even when I don't..., I see it. __Hear it-." Takeru flinched.___

**What he managed to say worried me even more.**

_He grasped Daisuke's shoulders and met his eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was harsh and quiet. "I can't let it happen Daisuke! I won't do it! Not again...not again"_

**The whole thing seemed to exhaust him even more then he already was and I felt bad for starting it.**

"_I just...I don't..." Takeru's hands slid from Daisukes shoulder to his shirt and clenched it in his fists, his head bowing. I... don't know...how much longer...," he slumped into Daisuke.____"I just can't..."_

**I knew he couldn't go back to class like that. He didn't have any energy left. He couldn't even sit up straight.**

_Daisuke stared at Takeru in a mixture of shock and concern. He'd never seen his friend like this and it really scared him. The thought that Takeru had been fighting like this for weeks now wasn't lost on him and he lowered his hands onto Takeru's shivering back._

"_It's okay." Daisuke murmured. "We'll figure things out. You're not alone in this. Not anymore._

_In the back of his mind he noted how awkward the situation was and he prayed no one walked in on them._

_**((**fade to black **end flashback))**_

Finished with his story, Daisuke stood with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the sidewalk. He just couldn't bring himself to look Hikari in the eyes knowing he would be telling half truths. That, and he didn't want to see the expression on both their faces. Truthfully, he was rather surprised that both Ken and Hikari had stayed silent during his explanation. Now, however, he fully expected them to start asking questions he wasn't sure he should answer.

"Takeru went home after that, didn't he?" Hikari asked

Daisuke rubbed the side of his head and stared out at the passing cars. Still not looking at Hikari, he answered."Yeah. Well, not at first. I helped him to the nurses office. I felt it was the least I could do. It was my fault after all. I gave her a weak excuse and left him to her. After that, I returned to class."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Ken asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Huh?"

"There are a lot of holes in your story. You didn't really tell us any of the important details, like what you think may actually be wrong with him."

Daisuke looked at his friend and shook his head. "I can't tell you. Takeru practically begged me not to. So I promised I wouldn't tell anyone without his permission until he was ready. I think he's trying to sort some things out about this. I'm not completely sure I'm right about it and I'm pretty sure Takeru feels the same." Daisuke finally looked at Hikari. "He especially doesn't want you to to get involved."

Hikari's brow furrowed. It bothered her that Takeru felt that way and she felt hurt. He was her best friend. They'd been through so much together. The fact that he couldn't confide in her about this really worried her. What's more, even though Daisuke didn't reveal a lot, it was enough to confirm her fears.

"This makes things complicated." Ken stated. "Takeru doesn't seem to want to talk to anybody about this. You're the only one with an inkling of the problem, yet you insist on keeping quiet about it. How are we supposed to to help him if neither of you are willing to talk?"

Daisuke could see Ken was irritated and it was obvious Hikari was upset. Turning back to Ken he gave an answer. "I have an idea about that. I'm planning on trying to convince Takeru to at least talk with with his brother about it. I mean, it _ was_ Yamato that saved Takeru before. Maybe there's something he could do."

"There's a slight problem with that." Hikari spoke up. "Yamato and Takeru aren't talking to each other."

Daisuke and Ken both looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked. "What happened?"

"Hikari shook her head. "I don't know the details. I guess it happened a week ago. Takeru never talked to me about it though. I found out when Sora called me this morning. She thought he'd been confiding in me; she was hoping to help them work through this. She was surprised when she found out he's been avoiding me."

"Man." Daisuke murmured. "For them to stop talking to each other, it must have been some blowout."

"Sora thinks it's stress on Yamato's part. Apparently he's been having nightmares too."

"Both of them!"

Hikari nodded. "According to Sora, anyway."

"Does Takeru know this?" Ken asked.

"With the way he's been avoiding people," Daisuke replied, "I doubt it."

Ken crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "If he still refuses to talk to his brother what are you going to do?"

Daisuke frowned. "Well, I'm still gonna talk to him. He might be willing to talk to me after what happened in the school restroom."

"I want to talk with him also," Hikari announced.

Daisuke grimaced. He didn't want to make her mad but he knew Takeru didn't want her involved in this. "I think that's a pretty bad idea Hikari. Takeru almost panicked when I told him I was gonna talk to you about this."

Hikari looked about ready to protest, but Ken cut her off. "Why don't you come to Myako's with me. Daisuke can tell us everything when he's done, and who knows. Maybe he'll actually convince Takeru to change his mind."

_'Fat chance'_ Daisuke kept the thought to himself. He could at least try. For Hikari's sake, if nothing else.

**111break111**

:k2: Boy, that was long, wasn't it?It's to make up for the shortness of chapters 1 and 1 prt 2.

Mewkit: We really hope you enjoy you enjoy it and that you review. If you've already reviewed on the stand in summary, you can always log off and review that way, if you want.

:k2: We just really want some feedback, ya know?

(both cross their fingers)


	4. More Discussions

keemew2: Sorry about the lateness of the update guys. I had meant for this to be done last week, but I was having problems working on it. It should be longer, but I know how patient you guys have been so I cut it off here.

Mewkit: We made a small edit to Tai's dream, by the way.

keemew2: Yeah. We cut out the last stanza. That particular storyline no longer exists. It was lame anyway.

NEwayz, I hope you enjoy!

**UPDATE 04/16/11:** Realized this chapter had never went through the spell check/correction phase. That is now corrected, as well as a few continuity errors both within this chapter and the next.

**111break111  
**Darkness Dawns a New Age  
Ch.3-More Discussions  
PG-13  
General, Drama  
**111break111**

Yamato, his hands folded in front of his mouth, listened to Taichi at the latter's kitchen table. Next to him was Sora who was reading a summarization of Taichi's dream.

"I remember the little girl very clearly." Taichi stated as he rested his right arm on the table. "I remember those words perfectly as well. In fact, I can't get them out of my mind." Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his right leg over his left and crossed his arms. "It sounds prophetic."

"It sounds ominous." Sora opined.

"It sounds serious." Yamato lowered his hands to the table. "_This_ is serious. It's as if we're not finished with our fight."

"Our fight?" Sora asked

"We won one battle." Yamato replied "The battle for Takeru. They're not done with us yet."

"Is this warning sent from them, then?"

"No." Taichi answered. "We're not being mocked here. Not like that last time. This is a forewarning. A clue. We just have to figure out what it means before this 'desolation' happens."

"The little girl from your dream," Yamato indicated. "You said she had a digimon with her."

Tachi nodded, "Yeah. A little black thing that reminded me of Demi-Vmon with large pink eyes."

"If she is real, then we have to find her."

"Easier said then done." Sora replied.

"Taichi, this dream she sent you, If it is a warning then what does she know that we don't?"

"Obviously a lot." Taichi replied "I agree with you Yamato. This is a long way from being over. It's a very good possibility that Takeru and Hikari are focal points in this dream. If that's true then Takeru might still be in danger here. And Hikari too."

Yamato hesitated. He lowered his eyes before covering his hands with his face and running them through his hair. Finally, he said, "At first, I had thought, that after we rescued Takeru, this whole mess would be over. Especially since there hadn't been any note worthy disturbances. At first anyway. But now..." he leaned back in his chair, a forlorn look on his face. "Last week Takeru and I had a fight. It didn't occur to me at the time, but now that I look back on it I can see so many things wrong with that day. I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner."

"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked in concern

Matt let out a breath. "I tried to talk to Takeru about what was going on with him. He wouldn't come out of his room and the door was locked. I kept bugging him about it, but he wouldn't budge. And then I heard a crash in his room. I broke his door open and found him on the floor holding his head in pain." Matt stood up, and turned away from the others. "He wouldn't accept my help. He pushed me away; it almost seemed like he was frightened of me. I was hurt. I persisted but he threw his alarm clock at me and told me to get out of his room. I guess I snapped. I've been so tired lately. I said something I shouldn't have and..." Yamato clenched his fists. "I left."

Sora stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her right hand clasping over his. "It's okay Yamato. Takeru knows you didn't mean it."

"What did you say?" Taichi queried

"I told him not to bother asking for my help in the future and that I was done with him." Yamato turned 'to to face his friend. "I don't know what made me say it. I didn't mean it and I've felt miserable ever since. But Takeru won't take any of my calls and Mom won't let me talk to him. I don't think she knows what happened, but still. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do you think he might be reverting then?"

"No." Yamato shook his head. "Maybe he's fighting or something. Your dream mentioned an inner battle. There's a good chance he's going through it right now."

"It also says that kindness will step in." Sora added "Do you think it means Ken?"

"I don't know for sure." Taichi responded, "It uses attributes as a metaphor, sure, but I don't think they are all metaphors. Take Life and Death for example. Those can't possibly be referring to a destined child like us. Right?"

Yamato thought about this for a moment. He agreed, but at the same time he wasn't so sure. Before he could reply, however, a sudden pain lanced through his abdomen and he gasped. Clutching his gut he fell to his knees.

"Yamato!" Sora knelt next to him, "Yamato what's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"What does? What hurts?"

The pain seemed to intensify and he groaned audibly. Red streaks flashed across his vision and nausea began to worm it's way through him. Another flash of pain and he cried out. His vision began to swim and Sora's voice began to grow distant. A rushing in his ears replaced the sound all together and his vision blanked out entirely.

The rushing stopped.

**111Break111**

keemew2: Ya like? I know, it's short. Sorry. Please let me know what ya think. As always, I will respond in kind.


	5. Encased

keemew2: I...am _so_...sorry.  
Mewkit: Note. DO _not_ let an easily obsessed person to get interested in new things.  
keemew: I am such a bad, bad, _bad_ girl. I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long!  
Mewkit: To be fair, it wasn't _entirely_ her fault.  
keemew2: That's right! One of the reasons is that I was kept busy with personal matters. The other reason is that I I found out that Ch. 2 (the chapter I kept calling 3 by mistake) wasn't finished. I was horrified. Then, when I tried to finish it, I kept going back and making lots and lots of edits to the flashback and the conversation before the flashback.  
Mewkit: That is...when she wasn't obsessing over things.  
keemew2: (blushes sheepishly) Yeah...I kinda got interested in four new things an I spent time obsessing over them. But I put an equal amount of time obsessing over ch.2. I am, unfortunately, still not finished with it. I am having increasing difficulty working on the conversation after the flashback in my obsession with trying to get it right, I neglected to do any further chapters.  
Mewkit: But at least we have ch4 up now, right?  
keemew2: Right! And I will never, ever, _ever_ take this long to update again! I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eye!  
Mewkit: And to that end, we would like to thank each and every one of you!  
Keemew2: That's right! Your reviews kept reminding me I had to work on this! Especially the PM's of certain special individuals! You guys know who you are.  
Mewkit: So, without further ado, we present Ch4 of Darkness Dawns a New Age!  
keemew2: Sorry if it's too short for you guys.

**Upadate 4/16/11:** Revised the ending a bit so Yamato and Taichi's reactions were more realistic.

**111break111  
**Darkness Dawns a New Age  
|ch.4-Encased  
PG-13  
General/Drama  
**111break111**

Darkness. It was all around. Yamato turned to one side; then the other. He turned to the back. Nothing. An endless void. A void that scared him. Unprovoked fear crept through his body and he quavered where he stood.

"_Where am I!"_ His voice echoed through the cavernous waste. "_What's going on!"_

A slight pain from his torso distracted him. Looking down, he saw a soft blue glow emanating from just below the chest. The glow wavered. Warped. A black color began to slither from the base of the glow. From his abdomen. His eyes widened. The slithering hue began to overwhelm the now flicking blue. a nauseating feeling began to wash over him. He stared as the blue was overtaken, turning to the darker color. This was wrong. He knew that, yet could do nothing about it. And then he gasped. A pressure from his gut made it hard to breath. His hands instinctively moved to the source of the problem. A hard surface met his palms. He looked down once more. Crystal. His abdomen was covered in a crystalline substance. And it was growing. He stumbled back. The suffocating feeling grew worse and he clenched his gut. Pain erupted within and he grit his teeth. There was nothing he could do. No one he could cry to for help. He was alone and he knew it. The crystal was encasing him, covering his body. He fell to his knees before they, too became solid. It crept down his arms. Crawled up his neck. He gasped as it began to run over his head. The pressure was so bad that he couldn't breathe. He was going to die. Here in this darkness. Alone. As the crystal covered his face he closed his eyes. He gasped one last time. And then there was nothing.

"Yamato!" Sora was bye his side instantly. She grabbed his shoulder and began to shake it. "Yamato! Wake up!"

"Is he okay?" Taichi asked as he knelt next to his friend.

"I-I don't know!" She looked at Taichi fearfully. "I didn't sense anything before he collapsed! I-I don't sense anything at all!"

Taichi shook Yamato once more. "Yamato, come on man. Wake up!"

An overwhelming sense of fear suddenly hit Sora like a brick. She gasped and wrapped her arms around herself. She was terrified.

"Sora?" Taichi put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know." Tears brimmed her eyes and she shook her head. "I don't know! Fear! I feel undeniable fear! It-it's Yamato. He's scared and I don't know why!"

"Yamato! wake up man!" Taichi shook the blond harder, fervently.

"No!"

Taichi looked up in alarm. Sora, tears streaming down her cheeks, was shaking her head. "NO! I...I can't...breathe!" she reeled back, gasping. She shook her head and held her stomach. Then she retched.

"Sora!" Taichi grabbed her by the shoulders as she vomited. Something was going on and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness. And then, just as soon as she started, she stopped. Her body was shaking, but she seemed to be breathing easier. She turned to look at Yamato. While the terror was gone from her eyes, she still displayed a more normal type of fear. One born of worry. She looked down at her boyfriend and whispered his name.

Yamato stirred.

"Yamato!" Taichi breathed a sigh of relief. He looked from him to Sora, then back again as Yamato opened his eyes.

"Yamato!" Sora cried as she threw herself on him. Yamato found himself in a strong embrace.

"What...happened?" The question came from Yamato himself. "Did I collapse?"

"Yeah." Taichi responded with surprise. "You did."

Yamato furrowed his brow. Sora sat up and allowed Yamato to do the same. "I don't remember anything. I was standing. Then the next thing I knew you guys were standing over me."

Sora stared at him. "Nothing? You didn't have a dream or anything?"

"No, nothing." He gave her a look of confusion. "Why?"

"You were scared." Sora replied. "Terrified of something. I felt it. And then I couldn't breathe and there was pain. There was pain before you collapsed too. It was horrible." She hugged herself again and shivered.  
Yamato gathered her into a hug. "Whatever it was, I'm fine now."

Sora didn't reply. She didn't think so. Something didn't feel right. _Yamato_ didn't feel right. Something was missing. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her arms around him. If nothing else, at least he was awake again.

"I think we need to find that girl," Taichi stated.

Yamato looked at his friend. "What girl?"

"The one that brought you back to us." Taichi held his chin in thought. "Sora, didn't you say she had only done that once before?"

"Yeah." Sora and Yamato released each other. "she seemed...nervous."

"It's possible something may have gone wrong. If we find her, she may be able to help."

A memory suddenly flashed into Sora's mind. "That's right! I remember something. When we first started the resurrection, she was surprised. We didn't see Yamato right away like we should have and when we did find him he seemed to be asleep or something in some sort of case." Sora began to chew on her thumbnail. "I could tell something was wrong, she obviously didn't like what she saw."

"Why didn't you say something about that sooner!" Taichi was aghast. Yamato, however, remained quiet. It was disturbing enough to know that she had only performed the technique once before, but to think that something may have gone wrong... He really didn't want to think about it.

Sora lowered her head for a moment before responding. "I...I don't know. I guess I was so relieved that he was okay that I completely forgot the weirdness of the situation. There were other things she said as well, but I didn't understand everything."

"That settles it then." Taichi looked firmly at the other two. "We need to find that girl."

**111break111**

keemew2: So? How was it? Did you like it? Tell me what you think, I _need_ to know!  
Mewkit: Plus, your reviews will keep her focused. Worrying about all of you is what finally broke her out of her obsessive behavior and got her to write up ch.4.


	6. Don't Stress Takeru

~k2: I must start by apologizing to pappy yokum, Marika P, and venus9814 for not updating Saturday. I had promised them, the second two my only reviewers via pm (though Marika let me post her review), that I would have it out last week. Well, the intent was there. I was gonna work on it after work on Friday, then all day Saturday because it was my day off. Then, Mom surprised us with a spur of the moment camping trip to the coast. I forgot my notebook. I was gonna do it after work on Sunday, but had to download all my files to disk because I was loosing my laptop. My..._precious_ laptop. (proceeds to pout in the corner)  
Mewkit: (having watched silently shakes her head) It's a sad, sad development. However, on the bright side, yesterday, after work she _finally_ finished, not only the 5th chapter, but the missing chapter (whose ending has had a major change) as well! (flings arms in the arm) YAAAAY!  
~k2: (sniff) it's true. And today, I did the final proof read on both and submitted them for your enjoyment.  
Mewkit: We're both pretty sure that we have characterization snags and errors, so if you please review with constructive criticism we would be most grateful.  
~k2: I also wanna know what your thought a and opinions are on this as well. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here, I'm not sure where I'm going in the later chaps. I have a few more chapters before my general plot disintegrates. I'm hoping to get a well spring of inspiration by then. (glares at Mewkit) Some Muse you are.  
Mewkit: Can I help it if I get tapped dry now and then? Sheesh.

**111break111  
**Darkness Dawns a New Age  
ch.5-Don't Stress Takeru  
PG-13  
General/Drama  
**111break111**

Daisuke stared at Takeru's front door as his mind ran over his speech. Now that he had a semblance of the situation he was sure he'd be able to continue their chat from before. He _wasn't_ about to give up and walk away.

Behind him Ken was knocking on Miyako's door; Hikari stood next to him. It had taken some convincing, but he and Ken had finally managed to convince her to wait until Daisuke was done with the hopes that Takeru may be more willing to confide in her.

The sound of Bamako's older sister reached his ears and he looked over his shoulder to see Hikari and Ken disappearing into the apartment. Taking his cue from them, he faced Takeru's door again and proceeded to knock. Thirty seconds later Takeru's mom Natsuko Takaishi was answering the door.

"Oh, hello Daisuke. If you're here to see Takeru, I'm afraid he isn't up to seeing anyone right now."

"Yeah, I kinda figured he'd feel that way, but I really need t talk to him. It's _very_ important."

Natsuko furrowed her brow uncertainly. Normally she would say no and stand firm, but if Daisuke said it was important it probably was. She understood that important for them was usually the start of problems. And Daisuke knew how Takeru was doing. He probably wouldn't be bothering him if he had any choice.

She sighed. "I'll go ask him. But don't expect a positive answer."

Daisuke grimaced, but nodded his head.

"You can wait in the living room, if you'd like."

"Thanks." Daisuke followed her inside and sat on the couch. As he waited he noticed a few pamphlets laying on the coffee table; the one closest to him read 'Psychiatry For Your Child'. A bad feeling came over him and he reached out to grab another. From what he could tell, it was a directory for psychiatrists.

"uh, oh," he murmured. That was the last thing Takeru needed; they would think he was insane!

Daisuke quickly put the directory down, uncertain Takerus' mom would appreciate him looking at them. As if on cue Natsuko returned, uncertainty still reflected in her eyes.

"Takeru says he's willing to see you, but I want you to promise me you won't upset or excite him in anyway."

Daisuke tried not to grimace. He didn't want to upset Takeru, but he was sure the conversation was going to be difficult. Despite his misgivings, though, he promised anyway. With that, he went to Takerus' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Daisuke entered the room and took a good look around. It was your average small apartment room, though it differed from Daisuke's because it was cleaner. In fact, it was well organized. The desk against the far wall was clear of debris and a small bookcases sat next to it. His dresser was against the left side wall and his bed against the right side near the window with the head board up against the wall. A tv tray with an untouched bowl of soup stood next to the bed. Takeru himself was half laying on the bed, propped up by pillows. He held a book in his hands and wore an unreadable look on his haggard face.

"You don't look any better then you did before." Tact was _not_ Daisuke's strong suit.

"What's Hikari doing here?"

Daisukes' eyes widened in surprise before understanding set in. "She's visiting Miyako"

A sigh of resignation, then "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"You know what about. What happened in the school bathroom."

Takeru grimaced, visibly irritated. "I _can't_-."

"I know you can't talk about what's wrong with you." Daisuke interrupted. "But I'm sure we can talk about what we can _do_ about it.

"Do?" Takeru shook his head and sat up. "What could you possibly do? What can any of you do?"

"Urgh!" Daisuke sounded. "Why are you being so difficult! I'm sure we can do _something _to help you!"

"Like _what_?" Takeru snapped

"Anything!" Daisuke snapped back. He grimaced as he realized he was getting loud and continued in a lower tone, "It's better then nothing! I mean...your mom's looking at mental health pamphlets! You know what could happen if they psycho...psycho...gah!"

"Psychoanalyzed." The steam seemed to leak out of the blond and he turned his head away. "I know."

"You _know_?" Daisuke was incredulous. "Don't tell me you've come to terms with it!"

"It...it's...safer."

"Safer how!"

"You know how hard it is to explain."

"Takeru, this is ridiculous!" Daisuke hissed, straining to keep his voice low. "This won't help you! They'll put you in a straight jacket and throw you in the mental ward!" When Takeru didn't answer Daisuke said, "At least let _us_ try something first! You don't know if it's hopeless yet!"

Takeru snapped his head towards Daisuke, his brow furrowed and a frown on his face. "I _know_ it's not hopeless! I just feel that this will be good step for me! It's _like_ I'm going insane Daisuke! Something bad will happen if I don't! I'm hearing-." Takeru grimaced as a lance of pain shot through his head and his hands grabbed hold of his blanket.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Daisuke's voice was harsh as he tried not to yell. "Something is _causing_ you to be silent about this! You're not the only one being affected either! We all need to sit down and talk!"

"I-I _can't_!" Takeru managed to ground out. He relaxed his body as the pain ebbed away. "You still don't understand, Daisuke. It can happen at anytime in anyplace."

"What can?"

Takeru opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his lips and his eyes widened.

"No. No!" He flinched and grabbed his head, his knees pulling up. "Stop it. Go away! I won't. I won't! You're-you're not real!"

Daisuke stared and Takeru in shock. His friend didn't look like he was in pain this time, but something was definitely wrong. Daisuke approached hesitantly as Takeru's head slid down his arms into his waiting knees.

"Stop it!" Takeru's voice was muffled and strained. "I don't want to see it! That's not me! That's not me!I won't! _Can't_!"

"Takeru?" Daisuke slowly reached out and touched Takeru's shoulder. The blond yelped and jumped up, over balancing and falling to the floor."

"Takeru!" Daisuke quickly knelt down. Takeru was laying on his side, facing his bed. Daisuke placed his hands on the others shoulders as Takeru slowly began to rise. When the bedroom door suddenly opened Daisuke, guilt written on his face, turned to see Takeru's mom standing in the entranceway with worry etched on her face.

"What's going on in here?" She demanded. When she saw her son holding his head on the floor with Daisuke half supporting him, she ran to his side and began checking him for injuries. "Are you okay? What happened here? Daisuke, I _told_ you not to excite him!" she gave the brunette an accusing glare and he backed away.

Takeru groaned and held onto his mom for support. He mumbled that he was fine and slowly began to rise. "I-I'm tired. I want to sleep. Natsuko looked at Daisuke coldly, "I think it's time for you to leave, Daisuke."

"R-right." Daisuke murmured. "I'll...show myself out." He watched as the woman pulled Takeru's covers back, then turned and left the room.

_'He wasn't in pain this time,'_ he mused silently. _'Hikari mentioned he was having nightmares while he was awake as well, maybe this was one of them. But..what is he seeing that's getting him so worked up?"_

When he left the apartment he was surprised to see Ken and Miyako standing with Hikari in the hall. She had her arms wrapped around her with tears in her eyes.

"I have to talk to him." her voice was cracking. "I have to talk to him now."

Daisuke shook his head slowly. "I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why not!" She demanded. "Something is shutting me out and it's not just Takeru! I have to get close to him! I-I have to be by his side!"

Daisuke felt a stab of pain rush through his chest and a brief wave of envy swept him off his feet. It quickly followed up with guilt, knowing this was not the time or place to be thinking like this.

Then a beeping at his side alerted him to an e-mail. He looked from his pocket to Hikari, then back to his pocket. Feeling it may be important, he checked the sender and saw Takeru's name. Opening the file, he read the short contents.

_::Mom told me about Yamato. Against my better judgment, I'll give it a chance. What do you propose?::_

Daisuke grinned and looked up. "It wasn't a waste."

**111break111**

~k2: Sorry it's rather short, but up next, More Yamato goodness.

Mewkit: We know a lot of people read this. With as many people that do, _someone_ must like it. If so, why not tell us?

~k2: As odd as it sounds, I consider reviews like a rating system. I see all these fics with five reviews for each chapter, some even more. Oh, how I envy them. They must be very popular.

Mewkit: Ok. That's it for the whining. This is the last time we whine and appeal for reviews.

~k2: But not the last time we ask for them. Like everyone else, that's a chapterly occurrence. C;


	7. The Facts

_**Important authors note in italicized bold**_

~k2: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I was _still_ without internet until recently and hadn't had access to a puter with a connection. But, hey! I have the net now and the story's up now as well, right? And now I will be able to update the next one sooner. It might take me a month to get it done, though, as I'm not always able to work on it like I would like to. Sorry.

Mewkit: On the bright side we have decided to post updates in her profile page from now on so you guys will be in the loop. Hows that sound?

~k2: One other thing. _**I made a few important changes to chapter 4 and 5 of "What Now!"**__._

Mewkit: _Very_ few. So don't worry too much.

~k2: _**There was only one change on ch. 5. I corrected the reason why Gennai gave them new crests. He says that it will help amplify their digivices ability to break through the natural barrier separating the two worlds and open a non-terminal portal to the digital world.**_

Mewkit: _**Ch. 4 had three changes made. The first one was making an addition to Daisuke getting TK's name wrong. k2-chan had forgotten that he had stopped doing that by the end of the series so she wrote that he hadn't done it in a long time and was just playing around. He had expected TK to come around the corner and comment on it.**_

~k2: _**The next change was during Gennais explanation. While working on that chapter I had forgotten their enemy was unable to enter the digital world so the mention of enemy creatures had to go. It was something I remembered in the other chapters as there was no sign on them during the story. It was the enemies dark influence seeping through the portal (with the help of two of my OC digimon which Genni didn't know about).**_

Mewkit: _**The final change was a brief addition to Gennais mention of Azulongmon. Sealing him away was a testament of how much influence they had in the digital world.**_

~k2: Well, the second change of ch. 4 is really the only important one, but I needed to let you guys know about the others a well as there will be references to them.

Mewkit: Except the name thing. That was just to fix cannon.

~k2: Last but not least, I made a mistake in the last chapter. I have a character name list with both Japanese and English names from back in 2003. It had Ken's name listed as Kenji and since Japanese consonants are accompanied by vowels I am used to names ending in vowels and thought nothing of it. Venus9814 questioned me on it and after a while I watched some Japanese episodes to hear how his name was pronounced, then cross referenced the rest of the names on the list. The rest were correct. The reason Miyako's name was wrong is because I have a tendency to forget the 'I' on 'Miy' names. I have corrected Ken's name and resubmitted those chapters.

Mewkit: So! Without further ado, here is chapter 6 of DDNA.

~k2: Ya know, originally this story was supposed to be called _Evil_ Dawns a New Age, but accidentally called it Darkness by mistake. By the time I realized it I had already done several chapters. While rewriting this I forgot again, so I didn't get to change the name back.

**Update 4/16/11: **Made a few revisions to this chapter, nothing major though.

**111break111  
**Darkness Dawns a New Age  
ch.6-The Facts  
PG-13  
General/Drama  
**111break111**

Yamato thought back to Takeru's abduction. He did remember the strange girl that had appeared to them at the last moments of Takeru's rescue. The girl that had healed his broken leg and then brought him back to life after he'd been killed. During the excitement of his revival none of them had noticed her disappearance back then and he now wondered why she had slipped away like that. She was a mysterious anomaly and it seemed like she knew more about the situation than them.

And now Taichi felt she could solve the puzzle surrounding Yamatos' dreams. But the problem at this point was-.

"How do we even begin to look for her?" Sora asked, voicing Yamatos' own concerns.

"First things first." Taichi replied as he sat down again. "We need to examine the facts."

"The facts?" Sora frowned

"Yeah," Yamato caught on quickly. "We start out naming down what we already know and thereby mapping out the clues we need. For instance, fact number one would be that we met her in the Digital World."

"Exactly." Taichi nodded. "Fact number 2. She has a Digimon."

Sora pounded her right fist into her left hand(*). "Therefore we are lead to believe she is a Chosen like us!"

"Right." Taichi agreed "Our digivices can detect other ones, so there is a chance we can find her that way."

"She didn't look Japanese though," Yamato put in, "so she must be international. That will make finding her even harder."

"But that doesn't make sense." Sora furrowed her brow as she spoke. "We already met all the international Chosen. None of the others seemed to recognize her."

"Don't forget," Taichi replied, "more and more people have been gaining digimon partners since that final battle against Malomyotismon."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure they're chosen like us." Yamato stated "I think that's just the fall out of the digital gates opening permanently."

"Well then, that brings us to fact #3," Sora announced. "Gennai knows more about other Chosen then us. If she is a Chosen then he would be able to tell us more about her and possibly how to find her."

"Possibly more then that." Yamato stated. "There were a lot of gaps in Gennai's explanation last time and because of the time sensitive nature surrounding Takeru's abduction there was a lot he didn't get to tell us."

"Gennai went to look for that friend of his also," Sora added. "And since then there's been no contact with him. It's like he disappeared."

"Until recently." Taichi stated. "Koushiro has been talking with him about the the Digital Gates."

"Since when?"Sora asked with mild surprise.

"I'm not sure," Taichi responded. "I didn't find out about Gennai's return until yesterday. Koushiro has been so wrapped up in trying to figure out why his program didn't work properly that he hasn't thought about the possibility that the thing with Takeru isn't over yet so neither of them have talked about it."

Yamato and Sora understood. Things had been relativity quiet since they rescued Takeru, almost like things were back to normal. It had lulled most of them into a false sense of security and other things preoccupied them, such as with Koushiro. When he blocked access to and from the dark portal on Infinity Mountain it should have enabled the Digital Gates to remain open like they've been fro a long time now. Unfortunately, for some reason their Digimon partners were unable to get to the real world. While the kids themselves could cross back and forth, the Digimon were stuck. This had seriously bothered Koushiro and he had been spending a lot of time trying to figure out why but has so far had no luck.

"And Gennai didn't think to remind him?"Yamato asked "Whats that about?"

"Well, originally Koushiro thought it was a problem on his end because no matter how much he checked the dark gate remained closed off, so when Gennai showed up I guess they just focused on the gate situation. I didn't think about it myself either, so that's partially my fault."

"Well, we're going to need to talk to him about this." Yamato stated. "We need to know everything he does.

"But what if he doesn't know as much as you guys think he does?" Sora questioned, "What if you're both jumping the gun on this?"

The boys stared at her blankly.

"Fact #4," Yamato stated. "He told us he intercepted a message from the enemy. That implies he's been monitoring them. The question is, for how long?"

"He also told us that he couldn't explain everything right away, so there is definitely stuff he left out." Taichi added. "That would be fact #5."

Sora held her hands up in surrender, her lips pursed thinly. "Okay, okay. My mistake." She rolled her eyes as the boys shared a grin. She decided to change the subject. "So...who is this Arissa person he went looking for anyway? Do you think she's the girl we're looking for?"

"No." Matt shook his head. "I think she said her name was Musha, or something like that."

"No, it had an 'r' in it." Taichi murmured. "Mushra?"

"Mishra!" Yamato remembered "It was Mishra."

"When did she give out her name?" Sora questioned

"When she first showed while you guys were in that depressed funk. So, no. They aren't the same person"

"Another Chosen then?" Sora asked.  
"No." Taichi rubbed his chin." He said she was fighting along with Elekmon, but didn't say anything about any other Digimon being there. Plus, she gave Gennai extra power, so maybe she's a Guardian like him."

"But he never mentioned her before." Sora argued "And if there are other guardians, why did he make copies of himself to help us during the international incident?"

"That's something we should file away for later." Taichi murmured thoughtfully.

"He mentioned another person arriving to help." Yamato stated as he crossed his arms. "Someone unexpected that revived them. That sounds more like our girl then this Arissa. Maybe her partner can do for them what she does for humans."

"Why not?" Tai agreed. "She's able to drain them, so why not be able to revive them as well?"

"The same kind of ability..." Sora mused. "Does that mean Mishra can drain humans as well? But how can a human have that kind of power?"

The three teenagers exchanged bemused and slightly worried looks.

"Hikari and Takeru also displayed some sort of ability at that time." Yamato said softly. "And now they can read each others minds and feel each others pain."

"So can you two." Taichi pointed out.

"Yeah, but a simple explanation for that is that our souls got merged together." Sora replied. "And while Yamato was able to access his energy without his crest, I displayed no sign of that. Also, point of fact, Yamato hasn't been able to do it again since we returned."

"More questions that need answers." Yamato stated.

"So, which do we start with?" Sora asked "Are we looking for Mishra first, or asking Gennai about this enemy?"

"Oh, we're going to talk to Gennai," Taichi affirmed, "but we're going to ask about Mishra first. We need to find out what's going on with Yamato and she's a good place to start. I still think something might have gone wrong when Yamato was resurrected. That could very well be what's causing these nightmares."

**111break111**

~k2: Sorry it's so lame. I am so not happy with it, and I hate that it's short again. I can't seem to get past short chappies right now, unfortunately. Sorry guys.

Mewkit:(*) As for the fist pounding thing, it's a cultural reference usually used when a character suddenly understands something like Sora did and when someone gets a sudden idea. I've learned to recognize it over the years.


	8. Not a Waste

~k2: Sorry guys. I keep forgetting to post this.

Mewkit: It happens when she doesn't get pestered to update. It's what happens when you're absentminded.

~k2: (glares at MK)

Mewkit: Well, it's true.

~k2: I was supposed to post this back in December. The only reason I realized it didn't get published is because I finally got a review. I would like to thank digimonfan18 for her wonderful review. S/he was very enthusiastic, told me what they liked about it and what they hoped for.

Mewkit: Basically, the kind of reviews she wishes she got more often.

~k2: Anyway, sorry again for not updating sooner. Here is the next chapter.

Mewkit:

**111break111  
**Darkness Dawns a New Age  
ch.7-Not AWaste  
PG-13  
General/Drama

**111break111**

Daisuke looked up and grinned, "It wasn't a waste."

Hikari stepped forward abruptly, "Is that Takeru?"

Yeah, it is. He wants to know what I suggest."

"So, does this mean he's willing to talk to us then?" Miyako asked "What changed his mind?"

"I'm not really sure." Daisuke replied. He frowned as he read the message again. "He says his mom told him about Yamato."

"Yamato?" Hikari looked confused "That doesn't make sense. Sora told me that Yamato didn't want them to know about his nightmares. When did she find out?"

"Who knows. I'm wondering when it was she told Takeru because I haven't been out here long enough for her to of talked to him about it. Plus, she didn't look like she was in the mood to give him bad news when I left. She doesn't want to stress Takeru out today."

"But the two aren't related." Miyako stated "Why would that information prompt him to talk to us?"

"It didn't." Daisuke answered "He was set on not talking about it when I went in there."

"Then maybe he thinks we can help Yamato if we can manage to help him." Ken mused "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that there's a good chance we could figure this out together as a team."

"The important thing is that Takeru is willing to confide in us now," Hikari cut in.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "Actually, he didn't exactly say that. He just asked me what I suggest."

"But that implies he's willing to talk," She pressed.

He grimaced as he remembered Takeru's reaction to the thought of Hikari getting getting involved. He wasn't so sure Takeru changed his mind about it but as it was she seemed ready to break the blonds door down and throttle the guy. What was he supposed to say to her?

Sighing, he settled on an answer. "It's...complicated." When she looked ready to protest he added hastily, "Let me text him back, okay? The balls in my court now."

Hikari pursed her lips together but stayed silent on the matter. Daisuke took that as a sign of agreement and began his text.

::1st things 1st. R u absltly sure u wana do this? A few min ago u wer freeking out on me for suggesting it.::

As Daisuke sent the text he began to wonder how they could get the discussions done without Mrs. Takaishi interfering. He was sure Takeru would wind up having another attack if they did this.

Just then his phone began to ring, breaking him from his thoughts. He checked the caller ID, saw Takeru's name and quickly answered it.

"Takeru?"

"Takeru...!" Hikari stepped forward anxiously but a calming hand from Ken stopped her. Daisuke felt a lump form in his chest and almost missed Takeru's soft voice.

"_/Have you heard about Yamato?\\"_

"Huh? Uhh, yeah, actually," the brunette replied. Daisuke suspected Takeru was trying to be quiet because he didn't want his mom to know he was on the phone. "I found out from Hikari. I guess Sora told her."

Silence at first, then, _"/Yamato doesn't want Mom and I to know about it. Last night Mom confided in Dad about her plan to send me to therapy. That's when my dad told Mom about Yamato's nightmares. I didn't tell you this before, but he doesn't think therapy is a good idea considering the circumstances. Mom told me about Yamato this morning thinking it might explain a big fight we had recently; both of us being stressed and all.\\"_

"Yeah," Daisuke replied, "I can see how that could cause a bad reaction." He wasn't sure where Takeru was going with this, but he knew it had to fit into the puzzle. "Are you worried about it?"

"_/Yeah, but not for the reason you may think. "I'm...worried that it may be my fault.\\"_

"_Your_ fault?" He put his hand over the receiver and regarded the others. "He thinks it's his fault Yamato's having nightmares."

"His fault?" Hikari's frown deepened and her brow furrowed. "Why would he think that?"

Daisuke shrugged and returned to his call.

"What makes you think it's your fault?"

"_/Back in the Digital World Yamato connected to me somehow. I don't know how he did it, but that's how he brought me back. What if...what if some of the darkness possessing me leaked into him?\\"_

"I think you're over thinking it." Daisuke replied slowly

"_/But what if I'm not Daisuke? You have to admit it's a possibility.\\"_

Takeru was right. As much as Daisuke would like to think otherwise, it did seem to make sense in a way.

"Okay. I agree it's a possibility. We'll talk it over with the others and get their view on it, alright?"

There was silence on Takeru's end for a moment. When he spoke again there was uncertainty in his voice.

"_/I...I guess. But how do you expect to do this when I could have another attack at any moment?\\"_

"I have an idea about that." Daisuke replied. "I'll do the talking for you; get the hard part out of the way. I know I don't know everything, but I want to start it out by talking to everyone else about what really happened in the bathroom. Get their take on it. Since our gang is already here-."

"_/I don't want Hikari involved.\\" _Takeru interrupted flatly

"Oh, come on!" Daisuke growled. He looked up at the others with a furrowed brow and his eyes settled on Hikari for a very brief moment. Taking a few steps back he turned to the side and lowered his voice. "You cant keep excluding her Takeru! She's not taking it very well. She's worried sick about you and I can tell how much it hurts that you're avoiding her! She's not gonna stand for it much longer, either, I can tell. She's about ready to plow me down right now as it is. Besides, you can't honestly think she won't get involved eventually. After I talk to the others someone is bound to tell her about it. That is, if she hasn't already beaten down your door. I'm tired of dancing around the truth here. You gotta let go of whatever paranoia you have, I mean, whats the worst that can happen?"

A brief silence, then _"/That's...what I'm afraid to find out.\\"_

Daisuke didn't bother to ask what he meant by that. Takeru most likely wouldn't be able to explain. However, Daisuke had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

"You're worried that whatever is affecting you might wind up affecting her too, aren't you?" Silence met his question so he continued. "I get it. Really, I do. But you do have to realize that that won't stop her. Not where her friends are concerned."

Once again silence pervaded Takeru's end of the line. Exasperated, Daisuke continued. "Look. I'll explain to Hikari why you're so worried and let _her _decide what to do, okay? That's the best you're gonna get."

Takeru's reply sounded a little distressed. "/_She_ can't! I _can't_... _I_ _mean_..._it's_ _just_...\\"

"Easy Takeru." Daisuke didn't want a repeat of earlier, "Don't stress yourself again. It'll be okay, trust me. After I talk to her she'll understand and be careful."

There was a long pause as Takeru warred with his emotions. When he finally spoke it was strained and a little halting. _"/Okay. We'll...we'll do it your way...for now.\\"_

"Great!" Daisuke grinned up at the others and gave a thumbs up. "I'll talk to you in a little while. Bye."

Takeru hung up without a response which didn't bother Daisuke. He knew the blond had a lot on his mind right now.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked. She was fidgeting where she stood; Daisuke had a feeling Takeru's strained feelings were reaching her.

Taking a few steps forward he answered. "I'm going to tell you guys everything this time. Well, everything that happened back in the bathroom anyway."

**111break111**

~k2: I'm not too fond of this chapter. I feel it was lacking. Please review and let me know what you think, okay?


	9. Chapter 9

~k2:Due to writers block and me still getting distracted by other obsessions this chapter is very, very late. I am truly and deeply sorry about this.

Mewkit: On the bright side, we're getting ever closer to the point of this story.

~k2: (looks offended) what's that suppose to mean?

Mewkit: Nothing. Just that it's taking forever to get to the main plot.

~k2: Hey, this is important information! I know the setup is slow, but that's how it generally is in indepth stories. You know that.

Mewkit: Yeah, yeah. I know, but someones gotta make note of it.

~k2: Well, anyway, I would like to thank **HopeHaert, the alpha phoenix, **and** digimonfan18** for their reviews and all those who faved, put in alerts, and generally really like this.

Oh, and before I forget, I made some **important adjustments** to **chapters 3, 4, and 6** (changes are listed in bold at the end of the author notes)of this story. I also made some **adjustments to the second to last chapter of 'What Now!**' during the astral realm scene and** nearly rewrote the entire last chapter**. If you could, please reread the last chapter and let me know if the rewrite makes more sense then it did before. I had to make these important adjustments to keep the flow of continuity and to be sure everything made sense.

**111break111  
**Darkness Dawns a New Age  
ch.8- A talk with Gennai (working title)  
PG-13  
General/Drama

**111break111**

Yamato, Sora and Taichi crowded around the latter's computer screen as they waited for Gennai to respond. They had agreed to check in with him first before making any attempts to pass through the gate in case he was out. When the screen blinked an image of Koushiro appeared instead of Gennai.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey yourself." Taichi remarked. "Is Gennai around?"

"As a matter of fact he is. Just a minute, I'll get him for you."

The trio looked at each other and Taichi smiled, "That's good news. Looks like we called at a good time."

"Let's just hope he _can_ help us." Yamato stated as he thought about what Sora had said earlier.

"I'm sure he can." Taichi replied with confidence. "Don't go getting pessimistic on me now."

"Sorry for the delay," Gennai's sudden appearance got their attention quickly. "I was making lunch."

It' alright," Taichi waved the apology off. "We just have some questions we would like you to answer for us."

"Starting with that girl who saved me back in the Digital World." Yamato cut in

"We also have questions for her," Sora continued where Yamato left off.

"We were hoping you might know how to contact her." Taichi finished

"Questions?" Gennai asked with a puzzled expression "For the girl that _saved _you?"

"Yeah. I think her name was Misshra. We need to know if there are any potential side effects to her resurrection technique."

When Gennai's quizzical look remained Sora added, "Yamato has been having nightmares. They first started shortly after we got back. He neglected to tell us about them at first," She put in sourly.

Yamato brushed her statement aside and continued in her stead, "The thing of it is, I can't remember a single thing about the nightmares after I wake up. We've been through a lot since becoming chosen and while we've each had our nightmares, none of them have been like this before. Not this...intense. We're not sure if it's related to her, or if it's an after effect of what happened between Takeru and me on Infinity Mountain."

"It doesn't help that Takeru's been having nightmares too," Sora explained. "So there very well could be a connection with him we aren't aware of."

Gennai gained a look of deep thought as he mulled over what the teenagers were saying. A perturbed expression formed on his face and he looked at Yamato. "You're not telling me...you _died_, are you?"

The three teens exchanged looks.

"I take it Koushiro has been too busy with the gate situation to fully debrief you on the details of the mission." Taichi stated

Gennai looked grave."This is very unsettling. Even more unsettling is the fact that Misshra is currently unreachable."

"What do you mean unreachable?" Taichi asked "Where is she?"

"I'm not certain of her exact location, but I do know she is in the western mountains of North America on an important mission of her own.

The three teens shared surprised expressions.

"North America?" Sora repeated

"What do you mean by 'important mission?" Taichi asked "What is she doing there?"

"For that matter," Yamato cut in, "Who is she? _What_ is she? No normal human has that kind of power."

Gennai considered this for a moment, then said, "This may take a while. You three look uncomfortable enough gathered around that computer monitor. I think it best we talk about this in person."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Taichi replied. He could tell Yamato and Sora were getting backaches from leaning in so long. "See you in a moment."

After cutting the link with Gennai, Sora and Yamato stood up and stretched their backs before getting down to business.

"Well, does this answer your question?" Yamato asked Sora. The girl held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, you guys win. Buuut I really don't think he was hiding information from us on purpose."

"We'll find out soon enough." Taichi stated as he turned back to the monitor. Opening the gateway to the digital world the trio were sucked into the computer screen in a flash of light. They landed in a familiar desert like setting and began to walk towards their destination. While they couldn't actually see it, they all knew that a forest stood nearby, hidden by an illusion created by Pixiemon. Coupled with the illusion was a barrier that disallowed uninvited guests from entering, such as the occasional foul tempered Digimon. Unfortunately it also kept them from entering straight into the forest through the digigate. However, with use of their digivices they were able to enter the forest once they arrived in the digital world, which they now proceeded to do. As they entered, Taichi remembered his and Augumon's little 'spirit quest' that Pixiemon had sent them on. It involved a lesson learned: owning up to ones hardships and not letting them break you. It had the desired result of rekindling Taichi's confidence, though it did nothing to stop his _over_confidence.

It didn't take them long to reach the building they were looking for and when they entered they looked around for any occupants. They saw no sign of Gennai, but they did see Koushiro sitting at a desk with his laptop open, busily working on some project. Next to him was a sandwich with a few bites taken out of it and Tentomon who was looking over Koushiro's shoulder.

"Hey Koushiro." Taichi greeted, "Hey Tentomon."

Without looking away from his screen Koushiro gave them an absent wave. Tentomon, however, was a little more hospitable.

"Hey guys! Sorry about Koushiro, he's really into his work right now."

"It's alright." Yamato replied "what's he's doing is important. Speaking of which, any progress yet?"

"Yes, actually," Koushiro finally broke away from the screen. "I have made some considerable headway in this mystery and I think I've figured it out. It has nothing at all to do with the dark gate as I had initially feared. The deconstruction program really did work. It doesn't exist anymore."

"Then whats the problem?" Sora asked

"The problem appears to be the residual traces of a signal they had sent through the gate when it was open."

Yamato pricked his ears at this. He remembered Koushiro telling him the signal wouldn't be a problem once the portal in the digital world was deconstructed.

"It was this signal," Koushiro continued, "that had somehow negated the access through the terminals. I also believe it was this signal that spread their influence and caused various digimon to act in a negative nature."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be problem." Yamato voiced his thoughts

"At the time, and until recently, those were my thoughts exactly." Koushiro responded, "But I miscalculated the potency of the signal. I assumed it would be like the signals we came across before, such as The Digimon Emperor and Devimon, where their influence over the digimon ended almost immediately after the source was disabled. However, I should have realized sooner that there would be more to it then that. Unlike The Digimon Emperor and Devimon's signals these ones didn't have a receiving device like the Dark Gears and the Dark rings. To further the differences, Devimon's Dark Gears were more like implants directly infecting their code. Think of it like some of those animes and movies you see on TV where a microchip is implanted into someones brain in order to brainwash them.

"As for the Digimon Emperor, his source was the dark spires which acted like antennas to generate and spread his signal. The dark rings were the receiving devices which then affected the digimon in negative ways.

"This signal, however, seemed to be affecting the digimon directly, similar to an airborne virus. Whats more troubling is that it isn't completely digital."

"What do you mean by that?" Taichi asked

Koushiro pulled his digivice out and showed it to the others. "The signal matches the energy signal put out by these."

"Our digivices?" Sora asked

"Yes. I have done a lot of analyzing of our digivices in the past. The energy they produce is not completely digital either. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like natural energy, such as lighting or radiation."

"Does that mean it can affect us too?" Sora looked uncomfortable at the thought. "Is that what happened to Takeru?"

Koushiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a look of uncertainty in his gaze. "I will admit. I am quite bewildered by all this. My field of expertise is with computer codes and electronic devices. This seems to be deviating from that field quite fast. The technological aspect is getting lost in a more puzzling mystery. However, I can honestly tell you that we are safe from this 'signal'. The energy seems to be designed to affect both the digimon and the terminals. The terminals are designed to interact with our digivices so in order to counteract the energy our digivices put out it has to be an energy signal that matches that of the digivices."

"I still don't understand." Yamato stated "How can a natural energy signal be combined with a digital one?"

"I have a theory on that, actually. Weak as it may be, however. There is a quote I heard from the west, not completely sure of it's origins though. 'energy is energy, no matter'."

"What does that mean?" Taichi asked

"What it means is that whether it's man made energy, natural energy, or even magical energy, it doesn't matter the source. It can still affect each other. I once saw an American cartoon that included that quote. The heroes staved off a magical attacker by using scientifically made force fields and lasers. Energy against energy. I am guessing, and this is all theoretical mind you, that our enemy itself is not a digimon. This Dark world that Gennai told us about _isn't_ digital."

**111break111**

~k2:

Mewkit:

~k2:

Mewkit:

~k2:

Mewkit:

~k2:

Mewkit:

~k2:

Mewkit:


End file.
